Playing Favorites
by moony391
Summary: Story of Chris's life. Sorry guys no Bianca. Updated at long last! Rating for swearing and attempted suicide. DISCONTINUED.
1. Favorites

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Marlee, Petrina, and Prue (this is not the original Prue, its Paige's daughter.)  
  
************************************************  
  
"Okay, everyone, I have an important announcement to make!" Piper shouted over the roaring chatter at dinner. Everyone quieted, "Okay. You all remember my friend Grace, who lives in Wisconsin, right? Well, her daughter Marlee is coming to stay with us while her mother prepares to move here. She'll be here in two weeks, and when she comes please, please don't trash the house like you normally do. Okay?" she finished.   
  
Wyatt, Chris, and Prue all stared at her. Paige and Phoebe smiled. Five-year-old Petrina ended the silence by demanding some cookies. Her mother, Phoebe, left the table to fetch desert.   
  
"When were you planning on telling us that this girl was coming?" asked Wyatt, staring at his mother in disbelief.   
  
"I just did," replied Piper tartly. Wyatt scowled.   
  
"How old is she?" asked Prue, Paige's only daughter.   
  
"She's yours and Chris's age," replied Piper, beginning to clear the dinner plates off the table.   
  
"Yes!" said Prue with a swift hand movement, before she got up to help her aunt.   
  
"What does she look like?" asked Wyatt, following Piper into the kitchen.  
  
"Keep it in your pants," Chris muttered to him. Wyatt punched his arm. Piper saw him.  
  
"Wyatt Mathew..." she began, but her rant was interrupted by a loud crash in the living room. "This day just keeps getting better and better." she said wiping her hands on her jeans.   
  
"Piper!" yelled Phoebe from the entrance hall, "a little help would be nice!"  
  
  
  
As it turned out, a darklighter was busy throwing punches at Phoebe, while Paige stood in the corner unable to do anything because of the darklighter's poisonous arrows. Piper waved her hands, and the darklighter blew up instantly.   
  
"What was that all about?" asked Chris walking into the room.   
  
"Oh, nothing honey, just a darklighter coming to kill you and your brother." she said in an offhanded tone. Chris shrugged, and ran upstairs.   
  
"Mom," said Wyatt coming towards his mother, "I don't think Chris is my brother. He looks nothing like me. It's merely a coincidence that he has powers." Then he turned on his heel and walked up the stairs.  
  
When he was gone, Piper turned on her sisters, pointing an accusing finger at both of them. "Don't" she said harshly, "have any more children."  
  
Paige and Phoebe laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
Chris and Prue were walking home from school. Prue was complaining about how much homework had been assigned for the weekend, and Chris was nodding in agreement.   
  
"Chris," Prue whined, "I'm too tired to walk home. Could you orb us?" she smiled sweetly.   
  
Chris inhaled deeply. "Okay," he said ducking behind a tree, Prue behind him. He grabbed her hand, and in a swirl of blue and white lights, they landed in the entrance hall of the Halliwell Manor. "Though I don't know why you couldn't orb yourself." He added when they arrived. She smiled the smile again.  
  
About a minute later, a portal appeared at the top of the first set of stairs, and Paige walked out of it. "Okay, you guys, Piper's gonna be back in a few minutes with Marlee or whatever her name is. So, um, go do something... clean." Paige said briskly.   
  
"Just one question," said Prue, "Won't this girl wonder why portals appear suddenly, that demons are constantly attacking us again, or that things will occasionally fly across the room?" she asked.   
  
"Oh, she's a witch." answered Paige shortly, then walked to her room to get changed.   
  
About five minutes later everyone was called downstairs to meet Marlee.   
  
As it appeared, Marlee was a blonde haired, pale skinned, make-up-less thirteen year old girl with glasses.   
  
Wyatt was the first to say anything. "Hi, Marlee, I'm Wyatt." he said, and it seemed he was trying to impress her.   
  
"I know. My mom told me all about you. But, you're much cuter than she described you. In fact, I think you are the CUTEST person I've ever seen." said Marlee with a smile. Wyatt blushed, and Chris rolled his eyes. Another Wyatt-worshiper.   
  
"And you must be Prue," said Marlee turning to her, "I'm supposed to share a room with you, if that's alright," she said, "If not, I could just sleep on the couch or something..." she trailed off.  
  
"Oh, I don't mind. As long as you aren't a cheerleader, that is." said Prue seriously.  
  
"I'd rather be hung up by my thumbs and have to smell an ogre for three days than pick up a pair of pom-poms." she said earnestly. Prue smiled.  
  
Marlee turned to Chris. He expected her to say, "Oh you're Wyatt's younger brother. Well, you don't look a thing like him. Oh well, carry these bags up to my room, would you?"   
  
But instead she said, "You must be Chris! I've heard some much about you, too!" she stepped back to survey him, putting a finger to her lips, "I guess I lied when I said that Wyatt was the cutest person I've ever seen," she stated, "because you beat him by a mile, or two. What grade are you in?" she asked him.  
  
Chris was too stunned to speak, his vocal chords seemed to have disappeared. Did she just call him cute? Was she kidding? Was she blind? Had she asked him a question? Damn, what was it? Oh, what grade are you in? "Seventh." was the only word to fall out of Chris's confused head.  
  
"Oh, great the same as me!" she said happily. Then she grabbed her bags, all by herself, and asked Prue to show her where her room was.   
  
Piper and Paige were bursting at the seams with laughter. Marlee had a crush on Chris! And Chris's reaction! Piper had to grab the small table to keep from falling, though Paige had already done so.   
  
As for Wyatt, he stomped up to his room, muttering things about how blind that girl was.   
  
"Well, that was unexpected!" said Paige. "Who knew that Marlee would be the first girl in history to chase after Chris instead of Wyatt."   
  
"What's wrong with Chris?" asked Piper, her laughter subsiding.   
  
"Nothing's wrong with him, expect he's way too shy around girls." Replied Paige.  
  
"I noticed that."  
  
"Hello, still in room!" said Chris from the bottom of the stairs. Piper and Paige blushed. Chris through up his hands, as if to say "I give up." and walked up to his room.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was late, but something had woken Chris up. There were noises coming from the kitchen. Chris slowly rose from the bed, being careful not to wake Wyatt up. He tip toed down the hall, past Prue and Marlee's room and Petrina's.   
  
Chris then orbed down to the bottom of the stairs, to avoid making the them creak. He peaked into the kitchen, being careful to stay out of sight. Leo was at the table talking with Piper, Paige was leaning on the counter, yawning, and Phoebe stood with a cup of coffee in her hand.   
  
"So, Grace was attacked?" asked Paige. Leo nodded solemnly. "And we thought that the never-ending steam of demons had finally ebbed."  
  
"How will we tell Marlee?" asked Phoebe, quietly.   
  
"She'll take it hard, she lost her father this year too." put in Piper.   
  
Chris stifled a gasp. Marlee's mother had been killed... by a demon.   
  
"Where will she stay?" asked Leo, "We don't know of any relatives."  
  
"She'll have to stay here until we can figure it out." Said Piper. She glanced down at her watch. "It's three in the morning, we've gotta get to bed," She rose from the table. "Are you staying, Leo?" she asked.  
  
"No, but I think I'll go check on Wyatt and Chris first." said Leo.  
  
Shit, thought Chris. He quickly orbed up to his room and climbed in bed before his father got upstairs. Wyatt was awake.   
  
"Where were you?" he asked sleepily.   
  
Chris ignored the question. "Shh.. L- I mean Dad's coming up." said Chris. Wyatt nodded. The two boys laid back down and pretended to be asleep.   
  
Leo orbed in, and walked over to Wyatt's bed. He gently shook him awake. Wyatt, being a good actor, slowly opened his eyes. "Hey Dad," he said yawning, "What are you doing here?"   
  
"Just came by to tell your mother something." replied Leo. "So, how is everything?" he asked his older son.  
  
"Well.. not much has happened lately. There's that girl Marlee staying here for a little while, that's about it. But don't worry, everything's fine." answered Wyatt.  
  
"What about Chris?" asked Leo.  
  
"Oh, I think he likes Marlee." said Wyatt, brushing the question away. "When are you coming to visit again?" he asked.  
  
"Soon," replied Leo, "Now get some sleep." He ruffled Wyatt's blond hair. "Love you Wyatt."  
  
"Love you too, Dad." said Wyatt, before he settled back into his blankets.  
  
Before he left the room, Leo set a letter on Chris's nightstand. He ruffled Chris's hair too, but didn't bother to wake him, or mention how much he loved him, like he'd done with Wyatt. Then Leo orbed out.   
  
Chris turned over in bed. "Love you too, Dad." he whispered.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's the first chapter. Hope you liked it. 


	2. Baseball and Boxers

I don't own Charmed, and Marlee, Prue and Petrina are of my own creation. Thank you to all my reviewers, you made my day!  
  
~  
  
"Good morning," said Marlee as she entered the kitchen. Piper was busy frying eggs. She winced when she heard Marlee enter the room. Now she'd have to tell her.   
  
Piper and her sisters had agreed that the first person to talk to Marlee would have to break the news. Not a happy prospect for Piper.   
  
Piper turned the knob on the stove and removed the frying pan. "Marlee, honey, I need to talk to you."   
  
Marlee's face fell.  
  
~*~ Two weeks later  
  
Marlee was still staying at the Halliwell Manor, until there was a home for her. Piper had considered adopting poor Marlee, but Chris had rejected the idea. He said that replacing her family wouldn't make her feel any better, but Piper knew his reasons were much different.  
  
Meanwhile, Marlee was wondering the house, trying to find Chris. She had decided to wear a baseball cap that day, because her hair was a wreck. But, as soon as Wyatt entered the hallway, she swiped it off her head and went into a deep bow. "Why, King Wyatt, how are ye this fine morning?" she said, righting herself.   
  
Wyatt laughed. She'd done this almost everyday, since she'd discovered Excalibur in the attic.   
  
Chris, hearing the commotion in the hall, stepped outside of the room he was in. Marlee whipped her hat off a second time, and greeted Chris with a deep bow as well. "Well, hello Prince Christopher. I must say, you are looking fabulous this morning!" she exclaimed.  
  
'Prince Christopher' blushed. "Thanks," he mumbled, and headed downstairs to avoid any further humiliation. But, of course, Marlee followed him.   
  
"So, what are you doing today?" asked Marlee.  
  
"Wyatt's going to a baseball game with my dad." he said off handedly.  
  
"You dolt, I asked what you were doing." said Marlee with a frown. She put her hands on her hips, demanding an answer.  
  
"I'm not going." he said shortly.  
  
"Well, why not?" she demanded. "Your Leo's son too, it's only fair that you go with him!"   
  
"He only go two tickets." replied Chris, wanting very badly to change the subject.   
  
"Then he should take you. He's already done tons of stuff with Wyatt this week!" she said. Then as an after thought she added, "It isn't fair to play favorites."  
  
Chris shrugged. He didn't want to talk about this anymore. He and Marlee finished descending the stairs in silence, that is, until Marlee spotted Leo.   
  
Her face turned, looking as if she were Piper, about to yell at Chris or Wyatt for doing something wrong, or using magic on each other. Her hands were placed on her hips, and she said through gritted teeth, "Leo, may I speak with you for a moment?"  
  
With that, she dragged unsuspecting Leo into the other room, and started whispering fiercely. Chris caught only a few words, such as "...playing favorites." and "... your son too." Chris began wishing that a demon would shimmer in and end his humiliation.   
  
A moment later, Leo appeared. He asked if Chris would like to go to the baseball game with him. "What about Wyatt?" asked Chris.  
  
"I've done tons of stuff with him this week. I can take him some other time." replied Leo.   
  
In the corner Marlee smiled. She had finally done some good for the family that had taken care of her in her time of need.   
  
"Okay," said Chris, "I'll go get my jacket." On his way to the stairs, Chris stopped, and gave Marlee a quick hug. "Thanks." he whispered to her as he, embarrassed by his own actions, ended the embrace.   
  
"No problem." she replied with a smile. She continued on her search for something to do. Marlee ended up parked in front of the T.V., watching the baseball game that Leo and Chris were attending, before retreating upstairs.   
  
When she passed by Chris and Wyatt's bedroom, Marlee felt a strong impulse to enter it. She peaked in the door, no one was there. She crept in a little farther, to find a large pile of letters discarded on Chris's bed.   
  
Marlee's eyes darted around the room suspiciously, as if she expected someone to burst in. No one did. She bent down and picked up one of the letters. It was from Chris's eighth birthday. "Dear Chris," began Marlee to herself, "Sorry I couldn't visit you today. The other Elders kept me so busy that I lost tract of time. I hope I can make it up to you. Tell me what to do.   
  
"Sorry, again, that I missed your special day. I love you. Happy birthday!  
  
"Love,  
  
Dad"  
  
Marlee stared at the paper in shock, then realized there was a piece of paper attached to it. It was a reply from Chris, in his eight-year-old handwriting.   
  
"Dear Dad,  
  
Could you come to my baseball game on Thursday? That would be a good enough birthday present to me. I love you.  
  
Your son who misses you a lot,  
  
Chris"  
  
Something inside told Marlee that Leo hadn't showed up for Chris's game. She put that letter down, and picked up another one. This one was from two weeks ago.   
  
"Dear Chris,  
  
Sorry that I haven't been around much lately. You're probably getting tired of hearing that, aren't you? Either way, its still true.   
  
I heard that there is a girl named Marlee coming to stay at the manor. I've met her mother, so she should be very nice, but she could also be very opinionated. So be careful!!   
  
I promise to be around more often. I love you.   
  
Dad"  
  
'I am not opinionated!' thought Marlee defiantly, 'I'm just always right!' She laughed at herself.   
  
Later that night, Marlee sat talking with Prue. "So, where does Chris go every Tuesday after school?" asked Marlee.  
  
Prue's smile wilted a little. "Oh, he has to see a shrink." she said quietly.  
  
"Well, why?" asked Marlee, sounding worried, "Is there something wrong with him?"  
  
"Other than having a crush on you, no!" said Prue with a laugh.   
  
"Hey!" said Marlee, throwing a pillow at Prue, "He doesn't like me."  
  
"Yes he does!" exclaimed Prue. Then her voice adopted a more serious tone, "I really don't know why he has to see a shrink. He's perfectly normal." she said, "Or as normal as a Halliwell can get," she added as an afterthought. Marlee laughed.  
  
"Girls, could you please keep it down? I'm trying to put Petrina to bed," came Phoebe's voice from the room next door.  
  
"Okay," they chorused.   
  
At about ten that night, Marlee caught sight of Chris trudging up to his room. She prayed that he was trudging from exhaustion, not disappointment.   
  
Marlee tried to get comfortable on her mattress on Prue's bedroom floor. She rolled to her left, 'He's probably just tired.'  
  
She rolled to her right, 'Leo said something stupid.'   
  
Marlee tried to shake that thought off, she liked Leo. She rolled back onto her left side. 'Chris is just tired,' she decided. Beginning to get uncomfortable again, she rolled onto her right side.  
  
'Leo said something stupid,' said her mind. "Okay, that's it!" she said to no one in particular. She ripped off the covers, stood up, and marched into Wyatt and Chris's room.   
  
Chris took a deep breath. 'At least the day started well,' he thought. 'He stayed for most of the game,' he reminded himself. Still, he HAD left Chris. By himself. At a baseball game. He sighed again. 'Maybe I'll get an apology letter.' He laughed. Maybe was an understatement. He WOULD get an apology letter. He began to take off his shirt, to change into some P.J.'s. Correction, he slept in boxers most of the time. But that didn't really matter.   
  
Just as Chris had removed his jeans, the door flung open. A wide-eyed, pale-faced, open-mouthed Marlee stood in the doorway.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
THAT'S IT!! For now at least. 


	3. Demons in the Morning

I'M BACK!! Thanks to all reviewers! You shall receive a cookie! (::) AND... a lollie @--! And just to let you peeps know, I do not under any circumstances hate Leo. In fact, it's just the opposite.   
  
Anywho, here's the next chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chris could not sleep. He felt very embarrassed. Marlee, wonderful, spirited, love-of-his-life, Marlee had walked in on him.   
  
In his underwear.   
  
If he could have picked a time to have locked that door, that would have been it.   
  
What if she had been offended by his boxers. Or worse, maybe just the sight of him with his shirt off was repulsive to her. 'Maybe I should go apologize,' Chris thought. He was about to leave the room, but then he turned around....  
  
And put his shirt back on.  
  
However, in Marlee and Prue's room, Marlee wore a smile that could only mean one of two things: Christmas had come early or she had seen a boy she liked without a shirt.   
  
It was the second one. Duh.  
  
Marlee wanted to through a party. Right then and there. 'And it shall be called the 'I Saw Christopher Perry Halliwell Wyatt Without His Shirt On Disco!' Or maybe just party..'  
  
While Marlee mulled over the name of her party, Chris was hyperventilating outside her door. His heart told him to knock. 'If only hers had too,' he thought. Of course thinking was hard, considering his brain told him to RUN!!!!!  
  
Finally, after about a two minute confrontation with himself, Chris tapped lightly on the door. There was a crashing sound, as if Marlee had been jumping on the mattress, and had hit the hard wood floor. A moment later she appeared at the door.  
  
"Hey Chris, what's up?" she asked. He looked paralyzed, like he didn't know why he was there. "Look, I'm sorry about walking in on you," she said, "But you looked really bummed when you came back inside, so I wanted to make sure that... that you were okay."  
  
Chris smiled, then his vocal chords seemed to have reappeared. "I was just coming to say sorry for.. um... not being.. er.... decent when you walked in."  
  
"Oh," said Marlee. Chris cringed at the word. "What did I say?" she asked.  
  
"You didn't say anything wrong. It's just that 'Oh,' is about the only thing Leo, I mean my Dad, ever says to me," answered Chris.   
  
"So, what did you and Leo do?" asked Marlee, using Chris's preferred name for his father.  
  
"He had to leave during the seventh inning," began Chris, "The other Elders wanted him back up there. But he said he'd be back..."  
  
"And he didn't come, did he?" asked Marlee, sounding sympathetic. Chris looked down, trying to hide something, and nodded. "Oh, Chris," said Marlee, and she hugged him briefly. She might not know exactly how hard life was for Chris, with a father who constantly played favorites with his brother. But, she knew life without a dad, and was getting used to one without a mom.   
  
"Sorry to bother you," Chris said, about to retreat for his bedroom. He felt like dealing with this the normal way: holding in all feelings, and silently wishing that he could hold Leo's attention for more than a few hours.   
  
"Wait Chris," said Marlee, but Chris had already shut the door. Marlee, not wanting a repeat of the underpants scenario (even if she liked it), walked back into her room, where she consulted with her diary about the matter.   
  
About the time that Chris finally fell asleep, and Marlee's diary was safely hidden, Leo orbed into the Manor, a complete apology ready for Chris. But, when Leo glanced at the illuminated kitchen clock, he realize the it was twelve thrity. And that Chris was probably sleeping. He'd come back in the morning.   
  
At about two thirty, a loud crash was heard downstairs. Soon after, the sounds of three cranky Charmed Ones stomping back into their bedrooms after vanquishing the sorry ass of demon.   
  
But, they were not all that quiet about it. And Marlee and Chris, being the lightest sleepers in the house, both ended up downstairs. In front of the T.V.  
  
"Hey, go back.." whined Marlee, "I like that show."  
  
Chris grunted in disapproval. It was much to early to use complete sentences.  
  
"Hmm!" came the whiny reply from Marlee.  
  
"Na uh," came the almost worded reply from Chris.  
  
"Hmmmmm!!!!" came the even whinier sound from Marlee.  
  
"HEY SHUT UP, OR WE'LL VANQUISH YOU NEXT!" came Paige's voice form upstairs.  
  
"Yeah!" yelled Phoebe and Piper in agreement. As if on cue, Petrina began crying. And a moment later, Prue and Wyatt exited their rooms.  
  
"Hey, why are we yelling?" asked Wyatt, rubbing his right eye. Prue shrugged, and the two preceded in descending the staircase.   
  
Within two minutes, all three Charmed Ones (plus Petrina), clad in bathrobes and slippers trudged down the stairs. Another chaotic morning for the Charmed Moms, and this time it was actually a demon's fault.   
  
"Okay, it's quarter to three," began Piper, "You guys want pancakes, waffles, or French Toast?" Everyone shouted a different answer. Typical. "Here's a better idea: cereal!" said Piper with false enthusiasm. Everyone grumbled.   
  
"But I wanted a cookie..." whined Petrina, pulling on the belt of her mother's robe.   
  
"No, sweetie, cookies are a day time food." said Phoebe.  
  
"But Aunt Piper said that it was three!" protested Petrina.  
  
"In the morning..." whined Phoebe, "Please let's just go back to sleep."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry it was short, there'll be more next time. Later... 


	4. Happy Birthday Chris!

Sorry that it is taking me so... long to update, but my floppy is being an evil bitch from hell!!!!!!!! So, I had to rewrite the whole thing.  
  
Leo took a deep breath. He was standing outside Chris and Wyatt's room. He was going to apologize to Chris. He considered knocking, but he knew better. Chris would ask who it was, and when he found out, he would lock the door.   
  
Leo inhaled deeply one last time, then walked into the 'Room of Doom.' Many of the two boys thing were strewn across the floor. In the corner was Chris's bed, and in the middle of that was a large lump. Chris.  
  
"Chris," Leo said softly, "Chris, bud, get up." He shook Chris's side gently.  
  
"No." Chris rolled over onto his stomach, and pulled his pillow on top of his head.   
  
"C'mon," Leo pleaded, "I need to talk to you."   
  
Chris yanked the covers on top of the pillow. He made a small grumbling noise.  
  
Leo was growing frustrated. "Chris get up!" he commanded, pulling the covers and the pillow off the bed. "Can I talk to you? Please?" Leo said breathing heavily; he was trying to stay calm.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" asked Chris while sitting up in bed.   
  
"No." answered Leo. He took a deep breath, and launched into the longest apology ever. He said he was sorry, for pretty much everything he'd done wrong (during Chris's life, that is). Missed baseball games, school plays, school concerts, everything. Even the baseball game from the previous day. "So, I'm sorry." Leo finished, about twenty minutes later.   
  
"It's okay," Chris answered uncertainly.   
  
"Listen, I have to go. I only got off enough time to talk with you. But I'll be back tonight, I promise. Okay?" said Leo.  
  
"Okay." Chris smiled.   
  
"Oh, before I forget. Happy Thirteenth Birthday, bud," Leo said, handing his son a large manila envelope. He ruffled Chris's light brown hair. Then Leo orbed out.  
  
Chris tore the envelope open to find thirteen birthday presents... for everyone of Chris's birthdays that Leo had missed.   
  
Later that Day  
  
"Happy birthday, little brother," said Wyatt form the top of the stairs. "How old are you now? Three, or is it four?"   
  
"Piss off," Chris told him. He was having a pretty good day as of right now, and he wasn't gonna let Wyatt ruin it.   
  
"Whatever. By the way, your girlfriend's looking for you," Wyatt said, before walking out of the room.   
  
"My girlfriend?" whispered Chris, confused.   
  
"Hiya, Chris," said Prue. She had a large box with her. "Lend a hand?" she asked.  
  
"Where do you want it?" asked Chris.  
  
"Anywhere but my arms!" said Prue, struggling to keep the box from hitting the floor.   
  
"Okay," said Chris. He moved his hand upward, concentrating on the box. It moved upward. He then flicked his hand towards the table. The box landed there with a thump. "Hope that wasn't breakable."   
  
"I could care less, it's your birthday present," said Prue with a laugh.   
  
"Oh yeah, very funny," said Chris with a frown.   
  
"I'm kidding, that's box of my mom's old books. Your present is coming later," Prue replied, patting Chris on the back. "Oh, Marlee's looking for you."  
  
"Marlee? What does she want?" he inquired.  
  
"To give you your present, duh. Later," answered Prue, walking out of the room.   
  
In Barbus's Lair  
  
"How to bring down the Charmed Ones," he muttered to himself, "I need something new, something big. But what?" he asked.   
  
He continued to stare at a photograph of the Halliwell/Mathews/Wyatt/Dean family.   
  
"My powers have grown since my last encounter with the witches. Perhaps..." he trailed off gazing at the picture trying to zero in on each person's deepest fears, "Perhaps I can focus on their fears long before I attack. That way," he said evil smiling, "they won't know what hit them."  
  
Back at the Manor  
  
"Chris? Are you in here?" asked Marlee, poking her head into his bedroom. In her arms was box, wrapped neatly in blue wrapping paper. What she had gotten him wasn't much, a baseball signed by all the players on Chris's favorite team. Truly, it had belonged to Marlee's father before he'd died. But it was hers now, and she could do what she pleased with it. So, she was giving it to Chris.   
  
But unfortunately he was nowhere to be found. 'This is aggravating!' Marlee thought, getting frustrated. She continued her search, before she finally gave up, wondering how it was this hard to find somebody on their birthday.   
  
Barbus's Lair  
  
"Hmm... this one seems to be afraid of a lot," Barbus thought aloud, his bony finger resting momentarily on Chris in the photo. "He's afraid of failing his Civics test. He's afraid that something awful will happen to his mother, brother, aunts, or cousins. And what if somebody finds out about Marlee?" he asked, mimicking Chris's voice. He chuckled. "But most of all," he said, readapting his own vile voice, "He's afraid that daddy doesn't love him."   
  
Barbus began his evil plan to take the Charmed Ones down from the inside. Break their spirits. And he would start with Piper's youngest son.   
  
Manor  
  
It was about nine at night. Everyone was talking between bites of birthday cake, made by Piper. Even Prue and Marlee, who preferred ice cream to cake, were thoroughly making complete pigs of themselves.   
  
Chris didn't know if could have had a better birthday. Wyatt had even been nice to him (for the most part). And his dad had been there. Chris wasn't sure which he had liked better, Leo keeping his word or all the presents that he'd given him.  
  
Little did he know that in a few days, this would all seem like a dream to him. Something would shake the Charmed Ones so much that life would seem like a second priority.   
  
And it would start with Chris.  
  
That's it. Sorry it's so short, but I couldn't remember all that I'd written before. Next chapter will be up soon, unless my computer pulls a bitch act again. Byes! Thanks for reading and please review! 


	5. Week from Hell

  
  
Hi peeps! Okay, here comes chapter five. And thankies to all reviewers, especially Chrisoriented, who appears to be my biggest fan! And to magicgrrl and Lily106 I would like to thank you for my first reviews in which my general well being/life is threatened. Oh, and the test questions are NOT meant to sicken anyone, so please don't flame me about it, kay? Oh and hottiechick72 and glamgurl91 are just made up screen names. I DO NOT KNOW WHO THESE PEOPLE ARE!!!!  
  
----------------------------  
  
'10:42. Stupid clock, don't move so fast, I have to know this by morning!' Chris thought as he tried to concentrate on the large text book in front of him. "Gotta start studying sooner," he muttered to himself. Why did he have to forget that there was a test tomorrow?  
  
---  
  
Mrs. Evans, Chris's Civics teacher, sat at her desk at home. She had just finished correcting another stack of papers when she heard a sound coming from her kitchen.  
  
"Hello?" she called, wondering if her husband had gotten home early. "Hun, is that you?"   
  
Suddenly the school teacher felt a push from behind and tumbled onto the crimson carpet. She looked around wildly, and soon discovered her attacker: a tall, lanky, man with horrible teeth. She tried to scream, but his hand covered her mouth. "Don't worry, I'll only kill you if you don't listen to me," he said.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, faking bravery.  
  
"I want to teach your class tomorrow." The nasty-teeth man replied.  
  
"Why?" she asked, confused.   
  
"I have my reasons," he said as he locked her in the broom closet.  
  
"I'm going to fail this test, I know it," Chris thought miserably when his teacher began passing out the test papers. When she passed his desk, Mrs. Evans gave Chris an evil smile. 'I'm doomed.'  
  
1) What is my great-grandmother's maid's husband's name?  
  
"Huh?" Chris thought out loud. 'What does this have to do with Civics?'  
  
2) Which porno mag does my husband prefer, Playboy or Dickies?  
  
Chris stared at the teacher in disbelief. Who was this alien creature and what had they done with Mrs. Evans?   
  
3) How many cats do I own?  
  
'What the hell is wrong with her?' Chris thought, bewildered, 'She's allergic to cats!'  
  
4) Am I male or female?  
  
'Finally, one that I can answer..... I hope.'  
  
5) Do you like my new boob job? Good. How much did it cost?  
  
'AHHH! My mind! Why would I know that?!?!' Chris grabbed a piece of notebook paper and scribbled a note to Prue. What's the answer to number five?  
  
Chris, number five is the definition of Civics! Did you take a stupid pill this morning?  
  
Now Chris was pissed. Number five DID NOT ask for the definition of Civics. Oh, sorry.   
  
6) What is my bra cup size?  
  
Chris suddenly felt nauseous. Was this teacher trying to fry his brain? He shuddered to think what number seven would be.  
  
7) Do I prefer tampax or kotex tampons?  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?!" Chris finally burst out, standing up. "This test is sick and twisted! You should be taken to jail! Why would we know this stuff?"  
  
"Mr. Halliwell, I have no idea what you are talking about! Please, take your seat," Mrs. Evans replied.   
  
"No! This test is... wrong. And disgusting....and.."  
  
"That is enough, Mr. Halliwell. Sit down." Mrs. Evans instructed.  
  
"No," Chris began, but his teacher interrupted.  
  
"Mr. Halliwell, you may finish your test in the principal's office."   
  
"But..."  
  
"Now!" She bellowed, making everyone jump.  
  
"Yes, ma'm," Chris said, defeated. He picked up his test paper and pen, grabbed the hall pass, and walked out the classroom door.   
  
"I stayed up all night for this?" Chris asked himself. Maybe the principal would believe him.  
  
Ten Minutes Later, Principal's Office  
  
No such luck. Chris ended up with a detention.   
  
And phone call to his mother.  
  
And a parent teacher conference.  
  
And he had to talk to the school's counselor.   
  
"Why me?" Chris asked the air. "C'mon, somebody's bound to answer, that way I'll at least know I'm crazy."  
  
No one answered.  
  
"Okay, not crazy."  
  
8) Who was the first Nazi in my family?  
  
Chris just made up an answer to the question. What had he done to deserve such a terrible test?  
  
9) Cherry or orange condoms?  
  
"Please just let the world end right now," Chris muttered, very sickened by the question.   
  
Number ten pictured a picture of a horribly mangled body that looked as if it had been scorched to death. As Chris tried to ignore the gruesome sight, Mr. Bradshaw, the school principal, walked by.   
  
"Um.. sir, do you see this picture on the paper?" Chris asked the man, pointing to the charred remains of what was once a human being.   
  
"What picture? That question asks when the Constitution was ratified," replied Mr. Bradshaw.   
  
"No it doesn't!" Chris all but screamed, "It shows a picture of someone burned to death! Why can't anyone else see that!?!"   
  
"That is it Mr. Halliwell, go turn your test in and I will have you mother or father come pick you up."  
  
"They're both busy," Chris said angrily.   
  
"Well one of them will just have to make room in their schedule to pick you up. Now go turn in your test and get your things!"  
  
As Chris was walking down the hall he looked at the finally direction: Do not answer any of these questions. Anyone who has receives an F.   
  
"Why did I have to write in pen?"  
  
Leo had to pick Chris up, and Chris was almost sure the lecture would be just as bad (or maybe even worst) than his mom's.   
  
And even worst, Leo had to drop him off at his grandpa's house because he had work to do. 'WHAT WORK???? BOSSING OTHER WHITELIGHTERS AROUND IS NOT WORK!!!!'  
  
----  
  
After School, Manor  
  
Prue couldn't stop laughing when she told Marlee about what had happened in hers and Chris's Civics class.   
  
"So he's been suspended?" Marlee asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, but only for the day. But, come on. Chris? Suspended? Those two words have never before been placed in the same sentence!" Prue exclaimed, still finding this very amusing.   
  
"If I were him, I'd flee the country," Wyatt said joining the conversation.   
  
"Why? Will your mom be that mad?" asked Marlee.  
  
Prue and Wyatt nodded solemnly.   
  
"Getting suspended is basically signing your own death warrant," Pure said, "Piper flips if Wyatt gets a detention. Chris is the good one. She'd go Jerry Springer on him!"  
  
"Really?" Marlee asked, not sounding convinced.  
  
"Well, maybe not Jerry Springer, but she'll yell," Said Wyatt.   
  
"That's a bit more humane."  
  
They all heard the front door open. Chris walked in. Piper stood at the end of the entrance hall. Marlee, Prue, and Wyatt all watched with wide eyes. Chris felt like a prisoner on death row. Only the government believed that cruel and unusual punishment was okay again.   
  
Piper opened her mouth. Chris flinched, knowing that he'd be yelled at until his ears were sore. But it never came. "Your principle's a jackass. You do not need any medication," She muttered. "But," Here it comes, "You are still grounded."   
  
Chris breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
------  
  
Barbus's lair  
  
"Damn," Barbus breathed, "Piper didn't go as ballistic as planned No matter, there is much else I can still do."  
  
----  
  
Manor  
  
Today had been a very unpleasant day. It all started when Prue tripped on Wyatt's skateboard. She fell down the stairs and broke her ankle. But, it was soon healed by Leo.   
  
Next, the phone rang. It was the hospital calling to see if one of Phoebe Halliwell's sisters could come pick her and her daughter up. They had gotten into a car crash.  
  
Then, Paige, who had gone to deposit money into the bank, was caught in the middle of an armed robbery as she entered the bank. Luckily she escaped about and hour later with no damage done.  
  
Later, Wyatt's school called. He was rope climbing in P.E. and had fallen off once he'd reached the very top. He'd broken his arm and chipped a tooth.   
  
That night while Piper was at the club, a fight had broken out. While she was trying to stop the fight, she was hit with a metal chair and was unconscious for about an hour.   
  
Finally, after Leo had finished healing a long line of injured people, he was shot with a darklighter's arrow.   
  
This is what Chris sat there remembering while his mother tried frantically to think of another whitelighter she could call.   
  
Paige looked miserable, as she hadn't been able to think of anyone either. She stared down at Leo, and willed her mind to come up with something. A sudden look of remembrance dawned on her face as she jumped up and yelled "DAD!"  
  
Piper and just about everyone else in the room (minus Leo) jumped. A moment later Sam, Paige's father, orbed in.   
  
Prue stood up. "Grandpa!" She yelled, coming to give him a hug.   
  
"Not now!" Paige shot at her, "First, Dad, could you heal Leo?"  
  
Sam nodded, but didn't move towards Leo.  
  
"What the hell are you waiting for?" Wyatt demanded.  
  
"Well, would you like me to heal him with the arrow still inside him?" Said Sam sarcastically.   
  
"I can fix that," Chris said, moving his hand so that the arrow flew out of Leo's chest and stuck to the wall. Everyone stared at it for a moment.  
  
"Not to be a bother or anything, but I am sort of dying here so.." He was cut off because Sam had begun to heal him.  
  
Next Day  
  
"Wyatt" smiled. The real Wyatt wasn't going to be home for about an hour. But Barbus (a.k.a. "Wyatt") was talking to the real Wyatt's friend Mark.   
  
"Hey, do wanna know something stupid?" "Wyatt" asked Mark.  
  
"Sure," replied Mark.  
  
"My brother has a crush on this girl Marlee," "Wyatt" laughed.   
  
Mark laughed too. "So, who is she?"  
  
"Um.. she's staying at our house for a few more days, then she's getting shipped off to a foster home."   
  
"Oh. How'd ya find out?" asked Mark still laughing.  
  
"Chris talks in his sleep. You should here all the things he'd like to do with her!"   
  
"Poor man. I take it she doesn't like him, huh?"  
  
"Maybe as an annoying sibling, or maybe a lab partner, but definitely not as a boyfriend."  
  
"Sucks to be him," said Mark. "Hey, I'm getting another call. Talk to you later."  
  
"Okay, bye."   
  
Mark clicked to the other line. It was his girlfriend, Julie  
  
Thomson.   
  
"Hey, cutie," Julie said.  
  
Mark was still laughing.   
  
"What's so funny?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, I just got off the phone with Wyatt. Apparently his little brother has a crush on this chick Marlee," Mark said laughing.  
  
"Oh. How does she feel?" asked Julie.  
  
"Lab partner."  
  
"Poor guy. Oh, shit my mom's calling. I'm not supposed to be on the phone. Love ya." Click.   
  
'One day, she will say good-bye.'  
  
At Julie's house she couldn't quit laughing. Alyssa, her younger sister in the seventh grade, heard her and came in. "What's so funny?" she asked.   
  
"Oh, this kid, he's Wyatt Halliwell's little brother, has a crush on this girl Marlee."   
  
"Wait Chris Halliwell?" asked Alyssa.  
  
"I think so," replied Julie.  
  
"Likes Marlee Robin?" asked Alyssa in disbelief.   
  
"Yep."  
  
Later that night, Alyssa was on the internet when she got an Instant Message from her friend Rhonda.   
  
glamgurl91: Hey, gurl, waz  
  
hottiechick72: ntmh  
  
glamgurl91: whats new  
  
hottiechick72: chris halliwell likes marlee robin  
  
glamgurl91: really?  
  
hottiechick72: yup   
  
glamgurl91:omigod! g2g c ya later  
  
Just then Rhonda had a brilliant idea. And being the bitchy ex-girlfriend she was (Her and Chris had dated for about a month at the beginning of the school year. Chris dumped her. Enough said.) she sent the e-mail to the entire seventh grade. Including Chris. But that was a mistake, she had forgotten he was still on her buddy list.  
  
The next day at school, people kept laughing at Chris. Finally, getting very fed up, Chris asked Prue what was so funny. She informed him about the e-mail.  
  
While hiding in the bathroom stall, Chris decided that his life was over. 'That's it. I don't care what my science teacher says, I'm going to die of embarrassment.'  
  
Barbus, watching him somehow, smiled an evil smile. His plan was working.   
  
----------------------------  
  
That's the chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. 


	6. End

Hi peoples. This chapter is called End (a.k.a. the  
  
guaranteed flame chapter). This chapter deals with some  
  
pretty huge things like erm... well you'll find out in a  
  
minute.   
  
WARNING: this chapter is not for the faint of heart AND it will be long and bloody (at the end)  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chris was wondering how the hell everybody had found out about him liking Marlee. He knew about the e-mail, but who had sent it? Everything pointed to Rhonda. When he asked her about how she'd found out, Rhonda answered that Alyssa told her. Alyssa said her sister found out from her boyfriend. Boyfriend was Mark, Wyatt's best friend. Wyatt told Mark. Chris was pissed.  
  
So when Chris got home he was ready for a fight. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Chris demanded when he got home.  
  
"What are you talking about, Chrissy?" Wyatt said, acidly.  
  
"Why the fuck did you tell Mark that I like Marlee!?!" Chris shouted.  
  
"Wait, you like Marlee?" Wyatt asked confused.   
  
"You asshole! You told Mark, who told his girlfriend, who told her sister, who told my ex-girl friend, who e-mailed the whole fucking school about it!" Chris was so angry that he accidentally sent Wyatt flying across the room.   
  
"What the hell? Chris what's your problem?" Wyatt asked picking himself up.   
  
"I didn't mean..." Chris began but Wyatt lobbed an energy ball at Chris. It hit. Chris fell down. "YOU ASSHOLE!" Chris cried, throwing his brother into the grandfather clock.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Wyatt then threw another energy ball, and missed. Chris had ducked just in time.   
  
Wyatt went to throw another but it stopped short and fizzled out. "What the?"  
  
Marlee was standing in front of Chris with her hands out in front of her. "What is up with you two? Why are you fighting?" She asked. Chris stood up and ran up to his room. "Well?"  
  
"He just came in yelling about me telling someone that he likes you," Wyatt said.   
  
"Whoa, you started that? He was laughed at all day!" Said Marlee.   
  
"No, I didn't start some Junior High School rumor," Wyatt replied through clenched teeth.   
  
"Then who did?" Marlee asked.  
  
"I don't know," Wyatt said. He shook his head, then asked, "How did you stop my energy ball?"  
  
Marlee smiled. "Well I am a witch. Blocking is my power." Then she turned, and walked up the stairs.   
  
))))))(((((((((  
  
Next Day  
  
"Wyatt, Chris, you're both spending the weekend with your dad," Piper began.   
  
"Huh?" asked Chris, "Where are we staying?"  
  
"Your dad has an apartment. Remember? You'll stay there," Piper answered.   
  
'Great, a whole weekend with Wyatt. Just perfect.' Chris thought. On the upside, however, the apartment complex had a pool.   
  
Leo's House  
  
"You wanna watch a movie or something?" Wyatt asked after about two minutes of boredom.   
  
"Why not. Nothing else to do," Chris replied. The two of them began searching in the cabinet under the television for movies. Chris found one, way in back, covered in dust. He blew the dust off to see it was labeled 'Dolphin Boy.' He let out a laugh. "Let's watch this."  
  
Video  
  
"C'mon Flipper!" yelled six-year-old Chris. He was standing in a swimming pool where the water went to his chin. He held a noodle (long foam floaties) in the air.   
  
Eight-year-old Wyatt then dived into the pool, over the noodle. "Good Flipper," Chris said, suddenly getting a mischievous look in his eyes, "BAD FLIPPER!" He yelled, bopping his brother with the noodle he still held. "Very, very, bad Flipper!"   
  
Wyatt quickly swam away from his brother, to get ready to dive again.   
  
"So, what are you today?" Asked Leo's voice from behind the camera.   
  
"Half monkey and half flying squirrel!" Wyatt said, getting ready for a running start.   
  
Piper's laugh was also heard from behind the camera. "What's so funny?" Chris asked, "That makes him a dolphin!" Wyatt dove in again. "Bad Flipper! What do think I pay you for?" Chris asked angrily.   
  
"You don't pay me!" Wyatt said between gasps of air (he was also laughing).  
  
"Well maybe I would if you'd get your tricks right!" Chris yelled. He then hit him with the noodle again.   
  
Prue, who was watching from a lawn chair, grabbed her noodle. "I wanna help!" She said before coming in and helping Chris beat Wyatt with a noodle.   
  
"Okay, that's enough you guys," Piper's voice said. Then the tape cut out.  
  
Reality.   
  
"I think I remember that," Wyatt said stunned.   
  
"I do remember that," Chris said with a laugh.  
  
"I had bruises!" Wyatt said, indignantly.   
  
"N-no, you didn't," Chris said, his eyes shifting nervously.   
  
"Hey, you wanna go to the pool. Dad won't be back for about an hour," Wyatt said.  
  
"Yeah. C'mon Flipper."   
  
"Hey!" Wyatt said, as he chased his little brother all the way down to the pool.   
  
"You can't catch me," Chris laughed over his shoulder, "Na-na-boo-boo." As he neared the pool, Chris jumped into the pool shoes and all to avoid Wyatt's wrath.   
  
That night, after swimming, two large half pepperoni half black olive pizzas, and five more embarrassing home videos they all went to sleep.   
  
Around midnight, some one's voice aroused Chris from a dream that reflected some part of his fourth year of life. "Dammit, Chris, wake up!" Chris opened his eyes, wondering for a moment where he was.   
  
"Chris, I've been calling you for ten minutes, damn it. Get up!" "Leo's" voice ran from the kitchen. He sounded angry, something that rarely happened.   
  
"Sorry," Chris mumbled when he reached the kitchen.  
  
"Sit down and shut up," "Leo" commanded. Chris sat in the nearest chair and tried to figure out why his father was so mad at him. "So, you were suspended?"  
  
"Yeah, remember you picked me up..."  
  
"Don't interrupt me!" "Leo" shouted. Chris shrunk back in his chair. "So, why are you goofing off in school? Trying to get the attention off you brother?"  
  
"No, I-"  
  
"Don't lie, you've always been jealous of your brother!" "Leo" spat.   
  
"Jealous of what?" Chris shot back, but the courage it took to stand up to his dad soon dwindled away.   
  
"You're jealous of his powers. You hate it that I love him!" "Leo's" anger was rising even more.  
  
"But I... you said..." Chris voice soon faltered and died.   
  
"Leo" laughed. A horrible, evil laugh that didn't suit him. "Ha! You think I love you? Your kidding!" he paused again to laugh more. "Don't be stupid! I hate you! You were a mistake. Your mother and I didn't want you! We only put up with you because the Elders wouldn't let us get rid of you!"   
  
Chris blinked a few times, trying with all his might not to let this asshole know he'd hurt him. He tried to reply, but the only sound he could make was a quiet whimper.   
  
"Leo" wore a triumphant smirk. Chris finally came to his senses and orbed back to the Manor. Piper was in the kitchen when he arrived.  
  
"Hi, sweetie, what are you doing home?" She asked, putting her coffee down.   
  
Chris inhaled deeply, she know soon enough. "Nothing, Mom. I couldn't sleep so dad sent me home."  
  
"Oh, well get to bed, it's past midnight," Piper said, giving him a kiss on the forehead and going into the bathroom. She then opened the door again, "G'night, Chris. I love you."  
  
"Love you too Mom." Chris said. Piper closed the door and bent over the toilet to throw up. She hadn't been feeling well lately.   
  
Chris quickly walked into his room and began rummaging through the top drawer of his dresser. 'Leo's gonna regret giving me a pocket knife,' He thought, pulling out a pocket knife.   
  
He then found a small piece of paper and scribbled an apology for what he was about to do. He took a deep breath, he couldn't make everyone suffer anymore. He drew the blade of the knife. He'd considered doing this before, but no one ever found out. He would always chicken out, burn the suicide note and forget it ever happened. But not this time.   
  
Chris took the blade of the knife and dragged it up the length of his forearm. Then across his wrist. He repeated this on the other arm. "Sorry if I stained the carpet, Mom..."   
  
He soon felt lightheaded. The room seemed to dissolve around him. 'Dying isn't so bad...' he thought.   
  
'What about your mother? Won't she care?' said the little voice in the back of Chris's head. 'She'd be the only one. But she'll still have Wyatt. She'll forget soon.' Then Chris fell unconscious.   
  
A few moments later, Marlee knocked on Chris's door. She was supposed to check on him. She waited for a moment, then barged in. "Chris I- Oh my God! Piper! Phoebe, Paige, someone! Help!"  
  
Piper, followed by her sisters came running up the stairs. "What is it?"   
  
Marlee pointed a shaking finger towards Chris's limp form.   
  
"Oh my God, Leo!" screamed Piper, unable to tear her eyes away from her son's body, surrounded by his own blood.   
  
Okay, like I said I'm going to be flamed to hell and back. The next chapter is called "Rude Awakening." Please review. 


	7. Rude Awakening

Thanks to all reviewers and prue101, I couldn't get your e-mail to work. Sorry. And to all I've upset with this last chapter I apologize. And also to prue101 if you'd read the updated summery for this fic, the rating is for ATTEMPTED SUICIDE. And Calen, I will not kill Marlee, she's based on me!!! Hence, she is not working for Barbus.

"Leo!" Piper's voice ran out again. She was trying to go into her calm crisis mode, but it wasn't working. She had tears in her eyes and her whole body was trembling.

A moment later, Leo orbed in, clad in plaid pajamas. "What is it?" he asked, while trying to stifle a yawn. Piper pointed a finger to Chris's body on the floor. Leo immediately stepped over to his son and tried to heal his wounds. Nothing happened.

"What's wrong?" Piper demanded, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes. "Why can't you heal him?"

Leo looked up at her, tears in his eyes too, "I can't heal self-inflicted wounds."

"No!" Piper all but screamed. "He couldn't have..... he wouldn't.... he...." Piper trailed off in silent sobs, while Paige and Phoebe stood helpless.

Marlee, on the other hand, wasn't ready to let Chris die just yet. "Leo," she said sternly, "Orb Chris to the hospital." Leo was still in a horrified trance. "Leo! Get him to a hospital now!"

"But what about...?"

"Don't worry about exposure, Leo, your son is dying! Now go, we'll follow you in a few minutes," Marlee said. She was handling this very well, almost too well.

Leo nodded, picked Chris up in his arms, and orbed to the hospital.

"C'mon Piper," Paige said softly, "Chris'll be okay. Let's go meet Leo at the hospital."

Piper nodded, and followed her sisters out of the room. Marlee hung back. "Are you coming?" asked Piper.

Marlee nodded. "Yeah," as she walked out of the room, she snatched a piece of paper off the floor, near where Chris had been, and put it in her pocket.

About ten minutes later, Wyatt orbed to the Manor to find it empty, just as his father's had been. "Mom? Aunt Phoebe? Aunt Paige? Hello? Prue? Marlee? Is anyone home?" He called. After walking into the kitchen, he found a hastily written note on the table.

_Wyatt,_

_We took Chris to the hospital. Meet us there so we can explain. _

_Love,_

_Mom_

Wyatt did as he was told and orbed to the hospital as soon as he could. He reached the front desk, deciding it would probably be the easiest way to find his family.

"Excuse me?" He said, trying to get the secretary's attention. "Hey!"

The woman looked up. "Yes?" she replied, seeing Wyatt's panicking.

"What room is Christopher Halliwell in?" he asked anxiously.

"Halliwell? One moment," The woman turned and searched her files for Wyatt's brother. "Oh, he's still in trauma. If you're looking for your family they're probably outside waiting for news. It's just down the hall and to the right." The woman pointed towards trauma.

"Thank you!" Wyatt called over his shoulder to the lady behind the desk, as he tore down the hall to find someone he knew.

He saw Marlee first, sitting in a chair next to the vending machine. "Marlee," he panted, coming up next to her, "what happened?"

Marlee looked up at Wyatt, and that's when he noticed she was shaking. "Chris tried to kill himself."

"What?" Wyatt asked, praying he hadn't heard her right.

"I just told you, your little brother attempted a suicide! He took a pocket knife and cut up his arms! He nearly bled to death! Do you understand now?" Marlee shouted, causing some people down the hall to stare.

"Why?" Wyatt asked, his gaze dropping to the tile flooring.

"Here," Marlee said stuffing Chris's note in Wyatt's hand, "I'm going to the bathroom. Your mom is just outside the operating room if you need her."

Wyatt opened the paper and smoothed it out with trembling hands. The writing was shaky and choppy, not like Chris's usual hand writing at all. Wyatt inhaled deeply, then he allowed his eyes to read the writing on the paper.

_Dear Everyone, _

_I'm sorry for what I've done, I know that you didn't see this coming. I've considered doing this for a while, and I guess now I've finally worked up the courage to do it. I know you'll all say you miss me, and mourn me on my birthdays. But you'll only do it because you'll feel bad that you couldn't stop me. Couldn't help me. Don't be sorry, I know that you just thought I was quiet. I'll miss you, but you'll be a lot better off without me. I love you all._

_Christopher  
_

Wyatt couldn't believe it. Chris must have been completely positive that nobody wanted him. He thought they all hated him. _He never signs Christopher, he won't even admit that's his real name. He really wanted to die. But he can't! _

The next day at school and assembly was held on Chris's behalf. Many of the people who'd been part of the Marlee and Chris rumor left school that day with a guilty conscience.

Wyatt was allowed to miss school, and he spent the majority of the day waiting for his younger brother to awaken. At around four thirty, Leo and Piper left the hospital room to get a breath of fresh air. Wyatt stayed behind. Something about this whole ordeal left him feeling weighed down with guilt. _Could I have stopped him? Would he have listened?_ Wyatt thought.

"Where am I?" came a quiet voice from the hospital bed.

Wyatt jumped a mile, then realized that Chris was awake. He felt some strange impulse to hug his little brother, but controlled himself. Who knew, truly knew, what kind of an emotional state that Chris was in? So Wyatt answered him. "You're in the hospital."

Chris looked confused, and then a sudden look of dread etched itself onto his face. he knew why he was in the hospital. He knew that he was alive. He thought that he was in a lot of trouble if Wyatt was there.

"Mom and Dad went to get some fresh air, and maybe something to eat," Wyatt answered his brother's eyes darting around the room. "Are you okay?"

Wyatt regretted the question as soon as it left his mouth. If Chris had been "okay" all the other times that Wyatt had asked, why would this time be any different. He began to think of what to say after Chris lied to him, but Chris's answer stunned him.

"I just tried to commit suicide and it didn't work. Do I _look _okay?" Chris said quietly.

Wyatt shut his mouth. Chris hadn't even raised his voice, or even been rude, but the effect sent shivers down his spine.

That's it, sorry that I never really update anymore. I've been working more on Let It Out than anything.


	8. Crazy?

Hiya, here's the next chapter. It will be in Chris's point of view. **I REPEAT ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO NEVER READ MY A/NS**: **THIS CHAPTER AND MAYBE THE NEXT FEW WILL BE IN CHRIS'S POINT OF VIEW!!!!!**

P.S. It will also be told in present tense. (You know, he reads instead of he read.)

$&$&$&$&

Wyatt looks scared, and that scares me. Never in my entire life have I seen my older brother react this way. Especially to words coming from my mouth. It's much to strange, and I lead a very strange life.

Wyatt's mouth moves up and down, grasping for words that won't come to him. He doesn't know how to respond. This almost makes me laugh, he is speechless, another area he's never entered before. However, the side of my brain that had lain dormant for the hour or so leading up to my attempt was wide awake now. If Wyatt was scared, then I must have scared him. And if I scared _him_, I probably killed Mom and Dad...

_Dad.... _

The smart side of my brain informs me that I must have imagined the so-called argument Leo and I had. He would have never said those things to me, right? Sure, he favors Wyatt, and okay he's never really been around, but I can't imagine him hating me. Loathing me to such an extent that he wished me dead, or never conceived. I've lost count of the number of letters signed _Love, Dad_. So it couldn't have been him. Right?

I stop staring at Wyatt, maybe he'll turn back to normal. You know, call me a retard and go on with his life. Hmmm.... what to stare at? Ah-ha! My newly probably scarred for life arms! I shall stare at them!

I decided that the blood loss did a number on my ability to think.

They're a sorta interesting thing to look at, my stitches. I've never had them before, considering my father has never lost his ability to heal (at least, not since I've been alive). They look quite strange, and I had to peel back some gauze to look at them. Unfortunately, Wyatt must think that I'm trying to undo them. He replaces the gauze and my stitches are covered in a blanket of blood soaked white cloth.

So, unable to distract myself from my brother who either believes that I'm crazy or clinically depressed, I open my mouth to make healthy, normal, strained, forced, boring, un-natural, mundane, brotherly conversation. However, I swallow my words when Wyatt starts to speak.

"Why didn't you tell any one that you were feeling this way?" My not-as-stupid-as-he-looks-most-of-the-time brother asks me. I think he sounds like my shrink. "I know, I probably sound like your shrink, but ya scared the living shit out of us Chris. Marlee's already looking for a therapist!"

Marlee? How does she know about this? Oh, that's right. Christopher Perry Halliwell, you are a complete moron. Marlee lives with you! But still, why does she need therapy? I'm the one who's been considering suicide since I was seven! That's why I need a shrink! Mom caught me burning a suicide note I'd written in the sixth grade when my loving father forgot my birthday, again.

I stop my inner rant. Something's different. Wyatt is... crying? No, now I know I'm putting him into therapy. Wyatt doesn't cry. Period. No crying for the Wyatt. So, then why is he? I look up at him.

And realize that I'm crying too.

Mom and Dad enter stage right. Dad drags Wyatt off, muttering something about food. Mom stands at the foot of the bed for about four more minutes, before she takes a seat in a stiff hospital room chair. Her eyes are red. She's been crying. Am I still crying? I don't really know.

"Chris, honey," Mom starts. She wants to talk to me, but I guess she finds it hard making conversation with a crazy person. Because, I am crazy, right?

My face feels more damp than it did a minute ago, I must have stopped crying then. I guess I've started again. Mom comes out of the thick fog surrounding the creaky old hospital bed to give me a much needed hug. I want to hug her back, but, for the first time, my arms hurt too much to move them. She keeps telling me that she loves me.

My vocal chords remember that they are supposed to talk when I tell them to, and inform my mother that I love her too. She hugs me tighter and starts apologizing for things that I never blamed her for. It's not her fault that Dad's never been there. She doesn't control him. It's not her fault that Wyatt has always gotten more attention from Dad. It's not her fault that I'm a whack job. That one is all my fault. I think... is it? Or did my psycho family make me this way? I can't be sure. I tell Mom that it's not her fault. She holds me out at an arms length and tells me that she loves me with a teary smile.

Her shoulder is wet, I was crying again. I open my mouth to apologize, but my words wither and die in my throat. Mommy is trying to be the strong Mommy I've always had. But she's trying way too hard. Her smile is so fake that the imposter Santa Clauses at Wal-Mart looked better. But worse, she knows it.

An older lady in a traditional nurses clothes interrupts Mom and mine talkative silence. She's come to change my bandages. Mom excuses herself, mumbling something about being unable to handle blood right now. I can hear her vomit from down the hall.

Maybe she's become bulimic. I'll have to bring her to my shrink, he'll give her some happy pills and she'll be all better again. Perhaps he should have given me some happy pills.

Nurse Smiley, gives me a bright and shiny smile that could repair a smashed mirror. I'd smile back if hers wasn't so blinding. I cover my eyes to that don't shrivel up and fall out of their sockets. She pokes and prods at my arms, and frowns disapprovingly at the umteen stitches marching in uniform up and down my forearms and wrists. Left, left, left, right, left. Go into battle blindly to defend me from the wrath of too much lost blood.

She wraps my arms in some new gauze and replaces her frown with that mind boggling smile. "You gave us quite a scare..." she pauses, picks up the clipboard on the end on my bed, and says, "Christopher." My voice has found a way to function just long enough to inform her that my name is not, under any circumstances, Christopher. Smiley keeps on smiling.

"Well then,_ Chris_," Smiley says as she gets up to leave, "I hope that you'll feel better." I don't think she likes my name. She said it like it was weird or smelled like an old gym sock. Oh well, I guess she could call me Christopher, but only in private.

I need to sleep, so that's what I'm going to do. So what if its only five o'clock?

$&$&$&$&

That's it, what did you think?


	9. Speaking to a Shrink

Here we go, another chappie. Still Chris's POV

It's 9:30. Dad's sitting on the side of my bed.

Dad: "Hey bud, how are you feeling?"

Me: "Okay." I'm lying.

Dad: "That's good." Fidgets nervously.

Me: Scratches lightly at cut up arms. "So, how much trouble am I in?"

Dad: "We'll talk about that when you come home, okay?"

Me: Nods and tried to ignore grumbling stomach.

Dad: "You hungry? I'll go get you something, what do you want?"

Me: "Anything."

Dad: Rushes out of room.

So, I sit and try to ignore that fact that someone dumped itching powder on my forearms. I decided that I'm going to time how long it takes Dad/Leo to get back. So far it's been two minutes and fifteen seconds.

I relax onto my pillows, and Smiley comes in with a bottle of pills she says I have to take. I dry-swallow two and sit back as she surveys me.

"I think something must have really messed with your head, boy. You don't seem like the suicide type," Smiley says. She pats me on the head, I'm a good-freak-boy, and leaves me alone.

It's been ten minutes. I look towards my nightstand. Somebody has been picking up my schoolwork. Yay, now all I have to do is use my telekinetic powers to move them onto the bed.

I'm defiantly out of my mind. Telekinetic powers, honestly.

Wait, oops, I _do _have telekinetic powers. Memory loss, another sign of insanity.

Twenty minutes? How can I drag such short thoughts out to last ten minutes. Loosing track of time, congrats, Chris, you've passed our insanity test with flying colors. The padded room will see you now.

I'm getting way weird in the head. Next I'll start seeing things. Like Wyatt in a coconut bra and a hula skirt. Dance, hula boy, dance.

Yep, I'm the craziest person in the room (and that's counting Hula-Star Wyatt).

It's been a half an hour now. Where is Leo? He must have decided that I wasn't worthy of his awesome Leo-ness, so there for I should starve. Maybe I could befriend some woodland creatures, and then they could bring me food.

I must have passed out, because when I wake up again it is 4:15. AM. I didn't know there was an AM. Now I do. I'm really, really, really, really, hungry. Why didn't my Dad come back? Probably ran into Wyatt. Oh well, that's life.

I decide to pass out again, this time to avoid my itchy arms and aching stomach.

I open my eyes to the face of my maniac cousin. "GOOD MORNING!" she seems to shout. I look at the clock, it's 9:07.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" I say, rubbing my left eye.

She looks at my like I'm nuts (which is entirely true) and informs me that school didn't start until 10:30 that day, so she decided to visit me. She starts to jabber on about some assignment or something, and suddenly her head turns into a cheeseburger.

The talking cheeseburger then chatters on about how I'm not allowed back to school until I've figured out my "issues."

The cheeseburger-head transforms into a slice of pizza. When was the last time I ate? I don't remember, all I know is I'm hungry and there is a floating piece of food in front of me.

My stomach makes a gurgling noise, and the Pizza stops talking for a moment. "Um, Chris, if you're hungry, why don't you eat the stuff Uncle Leo left for you?" She points to a bag from some fast food restaurant.

Before she can hand the bag to me, I've got it ripped open, and half way done with all it contains. Half a second later, I'm done with the other half, and my stomach has shut up.

"See, you should really trust your dad more, he wouldn't try to hurt you," Prue says. When did she get here? Anyway, fat lot she knows. Leo hates me. HATES ME! He even told me so.

As it appears, dear Prudence can either read minds or is very good at guessing. "And there was nothing wrong with that food, Chris," she says disapprovingly.

I consider this for a moment. Finally coming up with an answer for her, I say, "It was cold."

Prue left to go to school two and a half minutes ago. A nurse, not Smiley, come in and tells me that my shrink, Dr. Rollin, is coming to see me in half an hour. This could be interesting. If Rollin thought I was crazy before (when I was twelve and suicidal), now she'll subscribe me tranquilizers and stick me in a straight jacket. Not to mention the padded room. Oh, how I will love the padded room.

Then the Nurse, who told me that Dr. Rollin was coming, informs me that I have to eat. She sets a tray down in front of me, and hands me a spoon. There is some lumpy stuff (I think its supposed to be oatmeal), some burnt stuff ( toast, perhaps?), and I small carton of milk. I check the date, it expires in two days.

"And you have to eat all of it," she says, "We don't want you to starve," She smiles. It is a completely fake, forced, scary smile. I thinks she's poisoned the food. I shudder.

But, I'm trying to be a good little boy, so I force the lumpy goo and burnt bread down my throat. I'm actually grateful when I can drink the almost-expired-milk. I finish it in two gulps.

Nurse Scary removes the tray and says I did good. I pat myself on the head. I've earned a point in normal-people-land. I glance at the clock. It took me thirty minutes to eat the nasty food.

I am escorted down the hall, they trust me enough to let me walk. My legs don't work properly and I have to hold onto Scary's arm to keep my balance. We are going to a private room. I am going to see Dr. Rollin. She will tell me I'm crazy, and that will be that.

I'm told to pick a chair to sit in, I pick a wooden one in the back of the room. Dr. Rollin sits down in an overstuffed one nearby. Nurse Scary leaves and closes the door. I'm trapped with my shrink. My arms itch.

"So, Chris, I've heard you had a bad weekend?" Dr. Rollin says. She is trying to keep the mood light. I remember that she was this way the first time I met with her. She was really nice, and I didn't really mind talking to her. But now is different. Now, she'll tell me I'm crazy. She's never said that before. And I don't want her to. If she says I'm crazy, it must be true. I don't want to be crazy.

"Chris," her voice brings me out of my head again, "You're scratching your arm." She smiles sweetly and clicks open her pen as she props her clipboard on her knee.

I stop scratching.

"So, how are you feeling today?"

I shrug, I don't know. I'm not sad, not happy. I'm just... tired. I open my mouth to tell her this. No words come out, no sounds. I shake my head to clear it and try again. "Tired."

"Oh," she takes a note down, "Why's that?"

I shrug, "I had some weird dreams last night."

"What were they about?" she asks. I can tell she is really itching to ask why I tried to end my life. But she's being polite and waiting. No point in rushing her, so I'll answer.

"Falling."

She's decided its time to get to the point. "Chris, do you know why you're here?"

"Because I tried to kill myself."

Dr. Rollin's eyes widen, but she says nothing. "Chris, can you tell me why you tried to end your own life?" I can tell she's practiced this question for a while. It comes out without a hitch. Smooth as can be.

I consider my answer. Honestly, because I think that I was put on this earth by accident and nobody really loves me. I'm just a burden, another mouth to feed.

I look Dr. Rollin in the eye. And shrug.

She frowns, and flips through the notes she's taken on my throughout the past year. "Chris, when I first met with you it was because your mother found you burning a suicide note, isn't that right?"

I nod, that was long time ago. I'd just turned twelve.

Dr. Rollin smiles, "Do you remember what you told me when I'd asked you why you wanted to die?" She forces my eyes to meet hers and I'm afraid to stop staring. I don't know what she'll do if I don't meet her gaze.

"I didn't think anyone wanted my around," I hear myself say. This is entirely true, that is what I said.

The doctor smiles again, only this time it is sympathetic. "Is that why you actually tried this time?"

No, I wanted to die because my worst fear came true. My dad really told me that he hated me, and that he and my mom had never wanted me. But I know that I imagined that. Rollin is still waiting for an answer. So, I nod.

I'm only sorta lying.

Dr. Rollin takes a deep breath, and draws a manila envelope from her briefcase. "Would you mind doing the inkblot test?" she asks. I shake my head, I've never really minded this test. It's the word association that I hate. "Okay, then."

She holds up a card. The blot looks like a monkey on a unicycle. "Inkblot." She frowns.

She holds up another card. I can't really tell what it looks like. I squint, and realize that someone has removed my contact lenses. I can't see very well, so I lean closer to the card. It looks like a demon, from the Book of Shadows. Which one? Barbus, it looks like Barbus. He's the demon of fear. He can shape shift and make it seem like your worst fears have come to life. "Inkblot," I whisper.

Suddenly something inside of me clicks, I didn't imagine Leo telling me he hated me. It really happened. Only it wasn't really Leo! It was Barbus. Barbus knew that I'd want to die if I thought my Dad hated me. He knew it was my greatest fear! I have to tell someone. I glance at the clock, there is still ten minutes in my session with Dr. Rollins.

I finish the tests and go back to my room. Mom, Dad, and Wyatt are waiting for me. I'm nervous. What if they don't believe me?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Welcome to the Loony Bin

Hello, here is chapter ten. Some ideas may sound similar to those in Cut because that's where I got them. Others were inspired by Dancing on the Edge.

**Reasons Why My Family Can Be Idiots:**

1) They seemed to forget that I'm suicidal

2) When I tried to tell them about my discovery, they tell me I'm being sent to loony bin

3) They allow Wyatt to live at the house

4) Wyatt threatened my life (just as my parents left the room)

5) My parents didn't hear him

So, I'm sitting here, in the loony bin (Okay its really a "Residential Treatment Facility"), trying to figure out why my brother has lost his mind. Anywho, it doesn't really matter because at the rate I'm going I'll never get to see him again.

You see here at **Fill in the Blank** (I don't know the name) they have a fucked up system. All new "Guests" start out as Level Ones. If you miss behave badly, you are also a Level One. Level Ones have to be escorted everywhere. Really bad Level Ones (like me) can't have any visitors.

Level Twos are former Level Ones who have proved that they can behave like "good children." They still need escorts to the vending machine and laundry room.

Level Threes are the escorts. They can go wherever they want without an escort unless they have a food "issue," and then they need one to go to the vending machine. Level Threes are just ten points away from "Graduating."

You see, we (me and the other whacko kids here) are Guests. Our problems are issues. Our bedrooms don't have doors on them and our food is gross.

This place is co-ed. Girls and Boys. Girls' dorms are on the other side of the building so the boys don't see them because they don't have doors either. One of the main reasons is probably because one of the guys here, like, raped his sister or girlfriend of something. He is in my "Group." As in Group Therapy. As in "A shrink sitting in the middle of the chair circle trying to talk you into telling everyone how crazy you are."

You see, we've got different categories. There's the food issues group (made up mostly of anorexic and bulimic girls, but also contains a few overly over weight kids), then there's the substance abuse group (druggies), and the behavioral issues group (cutters and so on). I don't really sure if I'm behavioral or just nuts.

I don't talk. No one can hear me anyway. Not talking is bad, though. So, that's why I can't earn the points to get visitation rights. Because I don't talk. Because no one cares... but we already covered that, didn't we?

I get letters though. I got three. One from Mom. One from Marlee. One from Petrina.

From Petrina:

Deer Kris,

I miss you! Wen are you comin home? Do you like your new skool? Is it fun? Do you get brownies? Will you give me sum? Peese? Ce you later!

Lub,

Petrina

From Mom (it was all wet and soggy):

Dear Chris,

Hi, honey, how are you feeling? We're all okay here, but we miss you. We've heard that you aren't making much progress just yet. But please try, sweetie, we want you to come home soon.

I love you,

Mom

From Marlee:

Dear Chris,

Hey, dude, hope you're feeling better. Please come home soon, I need to talk to someone with a slice of sanity. I've moved in with my Aunt Suzie, and we'll be moving to San Francisco in about a month. Let me know when you can have visitors so I can come up and see you!

Love from,

Marlee

Wow! Okay. Translation(s):

Mom's:

Chris, stop being so stupid. Petrina and I are the only ones who've noticed that you're gone. The insurance isn't covering this so please get your head under control. I need you home so I'll appear sane.

Marlee's:

Chris, man, you've gone off the deep end. I'm only writing to be nice. I've moved in with my Aunt and she's driving me nuts, so get better soon so I can leave the house.

Truthfully, I think Petrina really just wants me to bring her a brownie. But, I don't get any brownies because the over-eaters in my group pull a "Wyatt Patented 'Are You Gonna Eat That?'" as soon as I sit down. "Wyatt Patented" means they either don't hear or don't care how you answered and take the food anyway.

But either way it won't matter, because I've given up talking. Which bothers John, who is our group "leader" (SHRINK!). He thinks I should talk. I think he should die. We have an understanding.

I decided not to write then back... yet. I don't have much to say. Never mind, I've got nothing to say.

A/N: Okay, that's chapter ten. Chapter eleven and a few more will be in Piper's point of view. I might change my mind. I don't know yet. PLEASE REVIEW!

moony391


	11. Life at Home

Author's Note: To clear up a few things, some things were inspired by Cut, Chris only thinks that his family doesn't miss him, and Chris never actually managed to tell his family about his discovery because they told him that he was being sent to the funny farm and he was so shocked that he didn't get the chance to tell them.

Chapter Eleven

Piper's POV

Sitting at the kitchen table. It's six o'clock. In the morning. Can't believe that I'm awake. Can't form full sentences. Morning sickness sucks. Bad.

(A/N: Since this is the reality that Future Chris didn't change, Piper and Leo are divorced.)

It's six thrity now. Leo's awake. He moved back in. Again. I didn't tell him that I'm pregnant. I didn't tell Leo.

Or Phoebe...

Or Paige...

Or Chris...

Or Wyatt...

Just Dad. Why did I tell him? Why is he the only one who knows that I'm pregnant? I _should_ have told Leo. But I didn't. Because I told my dad. Maybe I don't _want _to tell Leo.

But if Leo is the father, then he has a right to know. Right?

Right. I think...

Sadly, this type of thing is something I would ask Chris about. But he isn't here. Besides, I didn't want to tell him that I'm pregnant in a letter, and he can't have any visitors yet. He isn't making any progress, or so the administrators say.

I miss him.

I'm scared. I guess I never really realized how much I depended on him. Chris is only thirteen, I guess that was a lot to ask of him. Must have put too much stress on him what with all the advise I needed, the demon vanquishes that I made him help with, and school.

_Did I drive Chris to want to kill himself? _I shudder, I hope not. But if I did... will he tell me? Does he hate me? Can I make things better for him? How do I tell him that I'm having another baby? I don't know.

Chris, you'd better get home soon, so that I can figure this out. But then again, if he doesn't make progress soon, I might have this baby before he comes home.

He'd hate that.

"Piper?" I hear Leo say, "Why are you up so early?"

Because I'm pregnant and my morning sickness woke me up at this ungodly hour. "I couldn't sleep," I say to him.

He pours himself a cup of coffee.

I stare at my orange juice.

He clears his throat. "Piper, are you alright? You've been acting strange since Chris left."

_Hmm...maybe its because he tried to commit suicide, dumb ass._ I shake those thoughts out my head. I guess I'll tell him now. Breathe in. Breathe out. Here goes nothing: "I'm pregnant."

Leo spits his coffee out all over the table and stares at me as though I've just told him that I've decided to kill my sisters and become a demon. "What?" he asks in a strangled voice.

Well, I didn't expect that. "I'm pregnant," I repeat in my, as Paige calls it, "Kindergarten Teacher Voice."

Paige walks in, ruining all chance of further pursuit of this topic of conversation. She's very pale, and drinks a glass of apple juice instead of coffee. Strange. "G'morning," she says as though it is the most horrible thing in the world (which, for her, it is. Especially if she hasn't had coffee).

"Paige are you feeling alright?" I ask.

"I'm fine, Mommy," she answers sarcastically.

My thoughts are, again, directed to my children (both born and unborn). Wyatt; who has been very distant recently, Chris; who is currently being held at a mental hospital, and the Baby; who is causing me to go running to the bathroom at all hours of the morning.

Phoebe, looking equally as pale as Paige, walks in. She trudges over to the refrigerator, pulls out the milk, pours some in a glass, and begins drinking it. Phoebe with no coffee? What is this world coming to?

Leo, who must have noticed that my sisters are clearly possessed if they are up at quarter to seven, without coffee, opens his mouth to say something when Wyatt walks in.

Wyatt, strangely enough, pours himself a cup of coffee from the neglected caffeine machine. We all stare.

"What?" he asks, "I've been drinking coffee since I was twelve." He shrugs and walks out.

Well, this morning is off to a strange start.

Leo leaves to talk with the Elders at nine. Prue wakes up and demands to know why somebody didn't wake her up. Wyatt explains that it is Friday, but school is off because of an teacher in-service.

Prue goes back to bed.

Wyatt leaves.

Paige leaves to check on things at Magic School.

Phoebe goes to work.

Petrina and Jason leave for Hong Kong. They'll be back in a week.

I am by myself.

Phone rings. On the other end a voice says that Chris has made no progress in more than a week. He can't recieve letters anymore. The person hangs up. I listen to the dial tone and wipe away my tears.

I hang up the phone and sit down on the couch.

Phone rings again.

I answer. It's Phoebe. She's coming home at four, says she's heard rumors of dying witches with shock-white hair. I wince, it must be Barbus. Oh crap.

On my way upstairs. Going to search the Book of Shadows for a possible way to vanquish Barbus. No point, really. I know that there isn't one. As far as we know, we can only damn him to hell for a while. Which sucks. Bad.

Prue is sitting in front of the Book, searching through a section on Darklighters. I stare at her for a moment. "Why are you looking at that?"

Prue looks up, started. "Oh, hi Aunt Piper, I was just looking at Darklighters."

"I see that. Why?"

"Oh. Well, you know how you told us once that Darklighters can lead you to want to commit suicide? Well, I was thinking, maybe that's what happened to Chris. Because, before this, he seemed like the normal one," she says.

I want to explain that Chris had wanted to die for at least a year before his attempt. A Darklighter didn't have anything to do with it. But I don't say anything. Who knows, I could be wrong.

At three the phone rings again. It's Wyatt. He says that he'll be home late.

At four Phoebe and Paige finally return home, and we begin working on a vanquishing potion for Barbus. It (hopefully) is stronger than the ones that we used on the Sources (all three). Oh, and the Titans. But then again that took turning us into Goddesses...

Getting sidetracked. Think vanquish. Think "kicking demon ass." Think...

Oven dings. Hey, those cookies I made are done!

Again, getting sidetracked. Oh, no. Stomach rising. Vomit coming. Run to the toilet you idiot!

Okay, that's it. Next chapter will be Piper's point of view.


End file.
